Colors of the light and dark
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Solangelo. Enough said.
1. Deep breath says Piper

Okay,I know I'm freaking out on Solangelo.

I know I haven't been writing anything else other than Solangelo.

Buuuut,I have other stuff in my Doc Manager which I haven't completed so let's just post this till I finish that.

* * *

"Ready Nico?" Piper smiled encouragingly.

Sweat beads raced from Nico's forehead,As he nodded.

"Attaboy. Remember the key points-Breathe and Spit it out. Three words. If you feel nervous or messing up,just signal me. I'm right here with backup." Piper motioned behind her with her head.

Nico deep breathed. Then he shook his head.

"I'm...Lets just wait. I can't...I can't do this today..." Nico's heart pounded wildly even at the sight of the blonde haired boy sparring a little farther away.

"You can do this Nico. Just Relax. If he refuses,it's his loss. You're a great guy."

Nico felt a swirl of emotions. Happiness,regret,nervousness,anxiousness...he couldn't decide or think. Heck,he could barely believe what he was doing now.

"Deep breath,Nico." Piper breathed along with him."Take it slow and steady,no panicking."

Blush was already starting to replace the pale area near Nico's cheeks. Even his ears were bright red!

Piper found it hard to look at the younger boy-so inexperienced in love,helplessly trapped in his own emotions,unable to tell anyone.

Piper burst out laughing at the sight of the blushing Nico,and gave a sisterly hug to the younger boy. Nico flinched under her touch.

"Hahaha,chill Nico! C'mere you little kitten." She noogied his hair,not noticing his discomfort.

Nico groaned,"I'm not a little kitten!"

But to say so,he felt Piper's touch soothening. He felt like he had an elder sister to back him up.

"But you look like one,adowable. And don't you dare correct me,young kitten. I'm a child of Aphrodite and I don't make mistakes when it comes to recognising cuteness."

Nico was about to retort when someone called his name.

"Yo Nico! You coming for sparring for a while?"

Piper's smile went extra-mile long,like she just discovered a cavern full of PB&J's. Nico suddenly wished he wasn't there. He slowly turned around.

"U-Um...Solace." He said awkwardly.

Will jogged up to him as Nico stood dumb foundedly.

"So...you coming? Seriously,I was getting tired of fighting the same guys over and over again. You got some moves,eh bro?" Will socked him on his shoulder.

Nico gave a reaction that was a mix between a nod and a shrug. Will smiled at Piper as a greeting.

"Grab a sword. Meet me there." Will said as he headed back to the arena. Nico turned to Piper,exhaling loudly.

"That,and you're already acting like you've made out with him or something. What are you,a wuss or what?" Nico lunged for Piper,and the two shared a brother-sister hug before breaking away.

* * *

"So," Will ducked as Nico's sword sliced above his head. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing much." Nico's sword cleanly missed Will and was confronted by his sword,blade-to-blade. "You're supposed to be in archery. I heard you stink at Sword Fighting."

Will's face flew pink. "Well,I don't exactly _stink_ at it,but sure,I'm bad at it to learn new moves. Since there's no people at the infirmary,I thought maybe I could get better with swords."

Nico swiftly deflected the incoming pressure from Will's blade by Breaking the contact between both the swords,and spinning around before his opponent's sword could harm him.

"I see. You could train with the Ares cabin. They are a lot better at sword fighting than I am." Nico's heel quickly swept Will off his feet,and while Will staggered Nico knocked the blonde haired boy's sword out of his hand.

"I can see that,Nico," Will joked."That they are better than you."

Nico smirked."Shut it,Solace."

Nico pointed the tip of his sword at Will's neck,Will's sword in his other hand. Will made finger guns at Nico and grinned,as Nico handed back his sword.

Both took positions.

"They would kill me rather than teaching me,and I'm sure I won't want that." Will put a solemn expression.

"Fine." Nico agreed. "Only if you don't make me stay in the infirmary even for a paper cut."

"Paper cuts are dangerous! Gods know how much bacterial infections-" Nico shot a look lik,' _last chance,dude.'_

"Okay."

* * *

"That's just a spin and a stab. You remember that one?" Nico asked.

Will nodded,"Yes sir."

"That's that for the day,then." Nico announced as he lowered his sword.

"That's it?"

"I just make up my own steps,as far as sword fighting goes." Nico shrugged. "I don't go by rules."

"You mean-"

"You just have to be good enough at it to predict how your enemies are going to attack you. Knowing the defence methods are the most important points. Deflect attacks in the easiest way without putting a lot of effort into it. Sword fighting requires a lot of energy."

"Riiight." Will made a face like he just understood everything. "So...whatcha doing now?"

"Back to my cabin,I suppose." Nico started to walk away. Nico felt relief being away from Will Solace.

"NICO!"

Nico mentally cursed himself for rejoicing so soon.

"Wanna join me for lunch?" He asked. "I'm gonna be bored in the infirmary anyway."

"Aren't you-"

"Well,someone has to stay back in the infirmary while everyone else goes for lunch. Lately the Hermes kids have been 'accidentally' fixing traps here and there."

"Oh." Nico felt half hearted to refuse to Will's gentle blue eyes. No,he felt heart _less_ to refuse. Who would refuse to _Will 'Nico's type' Solace_?

 _Blue eyes_

'Shut up,brain.' Nico scolded himself.

 _Gorgeous tanned skin_

'Don't let me stare at him.' Nico tried to direct his stare somewhere else,but the eyes were to captivating. Magnetic. He felt like the opposite side of the magnet. Of course,they were the opposite sides of the magnet.

 _Sun-kissed hair_

Dark and light. Life and Death. He was the symbol of the birth of something while Nico was the highlight of the death. Negative and Positive.

"...ico? You alright,buddy?"

Nico blinked.

"..Je...Je...pensare tu es decorus..." He uttered. Will looked confused. Nico suddenly snapped back to his senses;he went red.

Nico's face flushed at what he just said. He covered his mouth with embarrassment.

"What did you say?"

Part of Nico was relieved Will didn't understand Italian,French and Latin. Another part wished he'd said that in English.

"I said, 'Okay,Let's go.'" He managed,while what he really said was, _'I think you are beautiful.'_

Meanwhile,Jason,Piper and Annabeth where watching from nearby,Jason understanding Latin,Piper understanding French and Annabeth understanding Italian(IDK why I needed her there!)

They all squealed once they understood the sentence together.


	2. I know,I finally do

"Hmm..."

They were sitting in the opposite sides of the table,in an intense eye-to-eye contact.

A moment passed.

Silence.

Will looked a little blue.

Nico looked like he was not at all bothered.

Another moment passed.

Suddenly Will let a huge 'whoosh' sound out of his mouth,panting hard.

"Okay,okay,you _win._ " He gasped. "I lose."

"I have experience." Nico smirked triumphantly. "Learn from me, _Sunshine._ "

Will stared at him in up straight shock. No one has called him Sunshine and gotten away with it. Yet...Nico saying sounded nice. He couldn't help but wanting to hear it more.

"Alright, _Death boy._ " He peered into Nico's eyes,narrowing his eyelids. Suddenly,it burst to him:Nico's _eyes._

* * *

 _ **Will's POV:**_

 _No Will,don't do it._

It's beautiful.

 _Will,you'll embarrass yourself!_

He's...I heard he's gay,too.

 _HE'S TALKING! RESPOND! RESPOND!_

"And that's why I hate Sushi." Nico ended,his face resting on his palm,his elbow on the table. "What about you?"

"I'm allergic to seafood," I wished to say. But all I got out was,"Ma...leric...sea?"

Or something brilliant like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was a mentally retarded guy right now.

But instead,he laughed.

He _laughed._

Holy shist. I know,at first I thought- _'Nico and laughing?'_ And then I was like, _'I gotta make him do this often.'_

He leaned on the table and moved a little forward-doodling imaginary designs on the table,a faint smile on his lips.

"Cat got your tongue,Solace?" He asked me. "Oh,don't pretend it's because of losing the competition."

I shook my head. Moved a little forward.

 _Keep going at this rate and you'll probably get him to kiss you._

 _...But it's slow. You both gonna move at the rate of a snail,an inch per second?_

My brain grew a lightbulb. Dangerous,yes. Risky,yes. But if successful,it would probably be the best risk I've ever taken.

"Hey Nico," I called. My heart pounded wildly. Man,this could get nasty. "You said you can hold your breath longer than mine,right?"

"Hmm-mm."

I scooched closer to his face,like I was gonna tell him a secret.

"Let me check that myself."

I would replay that experience over and over again,what happened after that sentence.

At that moment,I knew...


	3. The discussion

I cherished that moment as long as I could. I broke away expecting an 'I love you too,' or 'Aww,Will' or 'OH MY GOD'.

Instead,I felt my cheek burning and his eyes glazed over,and in flash moments he was gone.

I hung my head.

He didn't love me.

My cheek no longer hurt me,but I felt much worse emotionally. My mood went from a moment of Sunny high to deep dark murky depths in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 ** _Nico POV:_**

I kept running. I didn't care.

I hate Will Solace.

I hate my life.

I hate everyone.

Green blurs passed by me as I ran,and soon cracks were forming everywhere.

 _'Oh shit.'_ I thought. _'Not now.'_

I slowed down,and willed the cracks to go back to normal,but I couldn't. Nothing listened to me. I could hear Aphrodite cackling evilly from the heavens,watching me suffer.

I clutched my head and leaned on to the tree behind me.

I was getting sick of this boy.

I noticed the shadows.

* * *

"Nico has been missing for two days now. I tried contacting Camp Jupiter as well,but they reported that they did not see Nico." Jason said worriedly.

"Where did we all see him last?" Annabeth asked.

"Not a clue. I've been busy making that awesome-" Leo caught his tongue. "Never mind. I've been busy,that's all. Not seen death boy."

Everyone made a momentary weird glance at Leo,which he didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't see him either. I remember Piper hanging out with him. He seemed nervous for some reason;paler than usual. He was near the practise ground." Percy flooded in.

Jason's mind immediately shifted into one particular reason why Nico might be nervous or with Piper,and he was proud Nico was coming out with the truth. It took him all his wits to not break down with his fangirl scream.

"Well,off to Piper we go then." Annabeth announced. "Only thing is,she's gone to visit her father. It seems he was taking her out somewhere."

"Any idea when she comes back?" Jason asked. " She didn't tell me anything!"

"Oh,she said she'll be back by todaycevening." Annabeth yawned. "Why did you wake us up at two in the morning,Jason?"

"For Nico,of course! I'm worried."

"Are you sure _you're_ not gay too?" Leo smirked.

"Shut it,Valdez. I've got a girlfriend." Jason glared.

Annabeth yawned again.

Percy kissed her cheek,"You get to bed,wise girl."

"You too,Seaweed Brain." She pushed few stray strands out of her face into her crazy bed head hair.

Percy grinned as Annabeth said good mornings to her friends and walked to her cabin.


	4. AN

Hey popcorns!

Okay. So before y'all throw the boos and the rotten tomatoes and pitchforks at me, hear me out.

I know it's been nearly two years since I last came online. Major stuff happened to me:

My best friend hurt me, she turned out to be a jerk and an asshole who lied. It's not Jessica, but I don't want to reveal her name. HOW CAN ANYONE BE MAD AT JESS ILY GURL ITS NOT YOU

I had a tough time in college. Girls there weren't't exactly accommodating. I had a horrible time, but I got out early thanks to extra credits and my super awesome portfolio that my 12th grade teacher put together with my dad. Also, soccer. I've moved out to New York now, and I'm living with...

Well, I lived with Agnella for a while till we both decided to break up for good. We're good friends now, though. I've got a few job offers I'm going to check out, but till then the librarian/waitress/ developer job has to stick.

Mom passed away last year. I was super depressed after losing my elder sister, and then my mom too. I went through a few months of therapy with my dad. Jessica was really supportive, though she had her own life and I was really down. Then I hopped on with life, decided to get out of college early, have a private tutor and stuff. She's an awesome teacher. I have classes according to the schedule we've worked out and... Yeah. That's pretty much it. I miss mom, I miss Jessica and my whole life before college and before mom died. And did you notice I put 19 as my age in my profile? Well, shit, typo error. It was 17. In 2016. I'm 19 this year. I'll change it now, promise.

I met a guy. He's cool - his name is Theo. I know, like the History is all you left me Theo McIntyre- but he's not dying on me. Not till we're 80 and married. He's moved in with me, and we're creating a little haven out of the house we have. He's 21, from U.K. I've had a good three months with him now. I think it's safe to say I'll be online from now on. Just not periodically. Sorry! I'll try, though.

And guys- I have so many stories I don't know which one to update! Please comment down and let me know which one you want me to update first. I'll do it soon.

Wishme all luck!


End file.
